1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a partition for a box, and more particularly, a partition which provides a plurality of compartments when fitted in a box and which can be conveniently folded flat when not required.
2. Description of Related Art
Boxes are often compartmentalized with partitions so that items stored therein can be kept separate whereby the items can easily be removed, counted, or inspected etc., individually. Furthermore, the items are protected well individually from damage and so corresponding losses are minimized. Contamination from one item, such as delicate fruit, to another, is reduced and easily detectable should it occur when this type of box compartmentalization is used. Referring to FIG. 6, a box with a conventional partition (90) is shown. The partition (90) comprises a series of first strips (92) fitted parallel to each other at regular intervals in a frame, and a series of second strips (94) fitted in the frame and perpendicular to the first strips (92). Each of the first strips (92) has a plurality of slots (920) extending upward from a bottom edge thereof. Each of the second strips (94) has a plurality of slots (940) corresponding to the slots (920) and extending downward from a top edge thereof. The first and second strips (92, 94) each are respectively slotted together by respectively mating the slots (920, 940) such that a plurality of compartments within the frame is formed, and the partition (90) can then be fitted in a box. Although the partition (90) performs satisfactorily when in use, if it has to be stored it is too slow and difficult to reduce to a compact size and so a great deal of space may be occupied when many of such partitions have to be stored. High land values mean that it is very expensive to use factory space so inefficiently with this type of partition. Thus, there is a long and unfulfilled need for a partition for a box which can be folded flat easily and conveniently whereby a minimum of storage space is occupied when the partition is not in use.